Time To Restart
by Chisana Yuri
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Nyaris dua tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Cho Kyuhyun tidak menjanjikan apapun untuk Lee Sungmin. Terlebih saat ia mengetahui Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan fatal yang berujung kutukan, yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. "Kau mau membodohiku ya? Pada akhirnya satu sekolah akan tahu aku gay." / "Kalau kau takut diejek gay, kenapa nekat menembakku?" KYUMIN YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Orang bilang—karena wajahku, sifatku, warna kesukaanku, dan lekuk tubuhku—aku bukan laki-laki dan pantas melakukan hal-hal berbau perempuan seperti menulis diary. Sayangnya, apapun yang mereka katakan tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun. Termasuk fakta kalau aku ditakdirkan menjadi laki-laki. Subur dan dalam masa pubertas, kalau boleh kutambahkan. _

_Dan laki-laki subur tidak menulis di buku diary!_

_Aku tidak menulis buku diary. Itu benar. Dan seandainya aku dipaksa, atau terpaksa menulisnya, aku akan menulis ini untuk menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi padaku sampai siang ini._

_..._

* * *

_**Dear, Diary...**_

_**Dari awal aku sudah tahu Kyuhyun punya ketertarikan pada perempuan, maksudku...dia biseksual. Aku tahu. Tapi, paling tidak, seharusnya dia tidak mencium perempuan saat dia masih resmi menjadi kekasihku untuk hampir dua tahun.**_

_**Entah ini bentuk kekesalan sesaat atau cemburu atau kombinasi keduanya, yang jelas aku tidak mau lagi menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang menikung. Menikung, kau tidak tahu? Menyeleweng, selingkuh, mendua, main belakang atau apapun yang sepadan dengan itu.**_

_**Kalau kehidupan ini persis seperti game racun yang Kyuhyun agung-agungkan, aku mungkin akan memilih restart saat ini juga.**_

_**Kemudian menolak mentah-mentah paksaan berkencan darinya.**_

_**Menolak menjadi kekasihnya.**_

_**Menolak menghabiskan pertengahan usia belasanku bersamanya.**_

_**Melupakan kalau aku adalah pihak yang pertama kali melakukan kesalahan pintar sampai kami bisa pacaran.**_

_**Mengulang semuanya dari awal dimana aku dan dia hanya sebatas kenalan yang pernah bersekolah di tempat yang sama. **_

* * *

.

**Title: Time to Restart**

**By : Chisana Yuri**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but Sungmin #ups hahaha. I own nothing but the plot**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other**

**Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s), AU, Highschooltheme**

**Type : Chaptered**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**[Chapter 1]**

Sungmin duduk dengan mulut terbuka lebar saat ini. Sejak tadi matanya tidak lepas mengikuti gerakan yang begitu menyita perhatiannya. Menajamkan pendengarannya, Sungmin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa suara yang ia dengar sekarang benar suara Cho Kyuhyun, calon mantan kekasihnya.

Karena merasa tidak bisa lagi memahami keadaan abnormal di depannya, Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya dengan kaku. Tangan kanannya ia angkat ke atas, menandakan ia menginterupsi. Sebelum ia bersuara, ia menarik kedua belah bibirnya ke samping, tersenyum dengan grogi.

"Maaf kalau aku menyela."

"Aku rasa ini sedikit gila karena aku bicara denganmu. Tapi, aku berani bersumpah ini...abnormal, Tuan Boneka. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya..." Sungmin mengangkat kedua tangannya saat memulai penjelasannya, menggerakkannya ke kanan-kiri seperti gerakan memisahkan sesuatu. "Kau tahu...di dunia ini ada yang dinamakan benda hidup dan benda mati. Benda hidup adalah sesuatu yang bisa bernapas, bergerak, dan berbicara, sedang benda mati itu sebaliknya."

"Lalu?"

"Boneka...setahuku adalah benda mati."

"Jadi, kau seharusnya tidak bisa bicara, Tuan Boneka," tambahnya cepat.

"Berhenti memanggilku Tuan Boneka. Aku Kyuhyun, Min. Sudah kujelaskan daritadi. Kapan kau akan percaya padaku?"

"Tuan Boneka, aku tidak tahu Kyuhyun mana yang kau maksud. Tapi, kalau Kyuhyun yang kau maksud adalah yang itu, yang sekarang ada di kepalaku, maka bisa kujamin kau pasti salah. Kyuhyun itu manusia. Laki-laki. Biseksual. Playboy."

"YA, Sungmin-ah, aku bersumpah! Aku Kyuhyunmu." Suara calon mantan kekasihnya lagi.

Sungmin akhirnya tertawa keras dan mengangkat boneka yang daritadi bicara padanya. Ini sungguh gila. Nyaris dua puluh menit ia duduk di bangku taman ini untuk mendengar ocehan boneka yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Kyuhyun. Dan anehnya, ia mau.

Sungmin ingat betul beberapa saat yang lalu ia memergoki Kyuhyun—Laki-laki yang tingginya 180 sentimeter—di game center sedang tertawa dengan selingkuhannya. Tertawa dengan begitu lepas seakan mereka adalah pasangan paling ideal yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan.

Lelucon macam apa ini?

"Dengar, Min-ah. Aku tidak bisa jelaskan kenapa aku tiba-tiba jadi boneka karena aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi, aku bisa jelaskan yang di game center—" Boneka bermata besar itu melompat dari genggaman Sungmin dan berdiri di bangku taman dengan tegap. Tangannya bergerak-gerak gusar.

"Aku lebih baik menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemput. Mungkin aku berhalusinasi karena kelelahan," gumam Sungmin pelan sambil mengambil ponsel dari saku seragam sekolahnya.

"—singkatnya, aku Cho Kyuhyun." Boneka itu berbicara lagi, kali ini sambil melompat-lompat di tempat seperti meminta perhatian.

Sungmin menurunkan ponselnya, membatalkan rencananya menghubungi Sungjin. Matanya menatap tajam mata boneka yang berkilat menatapnya. Memutus kontak mata mereka, Sungmin menyisir poninya ke belakang sebelum memajukan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Poninya kembali ke keadaan semula beberapa detik kemudian, memamerkan pada dunia betapa halus rambut hitamnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya pada boneka yang tingginya tidak lebih dari 50 sentimeter? Jangan main-main denganku. Kyuhyun... tadi aku melihatnya selingkuh dan sekarang dia berpura-pura jadi boneka. Bagus, besok mungkin dia mengaku dihamili kupu-kupu."

Boneka itu bergerak ke pangkuan Sungmin dan mendongak memandang sosok manis berambut hitam itu.

"Pertama, aku tidak selingkuh. Kedua, aku tidak pura-pura menjadi boneka, dan terakhir aku tidak akan pernah hamil anak kupu-kupu."

"Aku baru tahu kalau berciuman dengan orang lain saat kau punya kekasih itu bukan selingkuh namanya," balas Sungmin sinis. Remaja subur itu tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Memang benar tiga minggu ini Sungmin sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun dan anak kelas satu itu. Tapi, ia sebisa mungkin mencoba tidak berprasangka buruk pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun, sejak berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun, laki-laki itu mengubah semua kriteria kekasih idamannya. Membuatnya otomatis menjadi sempurna di mata Sungmin.

Tipikal orang serampangan yang luar biasa pintar. Tipikal orang usil yang tahu kapan harus bercanda dan bermesraan. Tipikal orang posesif yang manja. Tipikal setia.

_Yang terakhir harus dicoret._

Kyuhyun tidak sebaik yang ia pikirkan.

Seharusnya rasanya kecewa. Sangat kecewa. Tapi, bagi Sungmin, rasa kesalnya saat ini lebih mendominasi. Entah ia kesal pada siapa. Mungkin Kyuhyun dan selingkuhannya. Mungkin juga pada dirinya sendiri yang dengan begitu mudah bisa jatuh untuk manusia semacam Kyuhyun.

"Itu kecelakaan. Aku tidak ciuman dengannya. Bibir kami hanya bersentuhan. Dan masalah game center yang kau tuduhkan sebagai kencan itu bisa kujelaskan. Dia suka game juga dan aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di game center." Sungmin merasakan boneka aneh itu memanjat lengannya dan berusaha bertatapan dengannya.

"Benar? Lalu kau pikir aku percaya setelah melihat bukti langsung pacarku mesra-mesraan dengan orang lain?" Sungmin berdiri dari bangku taman dan melepas boneka kecil itu dari lengannya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau cemburu padanya. Kita sudah pacaran hampir dua tahun dan kau masih—"

Suara Kyuhyun berhenti. Sungmin melempar tatapannya pada mata boneka di bawahnya, tersentak saat ia dituduh cemburu. Ada hal yang tidak masuk akal disini. Kyuhyun harusnya tahu diri karena dia sudah melukai perasaannya, tapi ajaibnya yang ia dengar saat ini justru kekecewaan Kyuhyun karena ia cemburu.

"—Aku tidak punya alasan untuk melepasmu demi orang lain, Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin menahan napasnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menyebut 'Lee Sungmin' dengan nada seperti itu kalau sedang bicara serius dengannya. Dan hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa membuatnya berhenti bergerak saat 'Lee Sungmin' disebut dengan begitu tegas.

"_**Jangan dekat-dekat beruang madu itu, Lee Sungmin. Aku serius. Kau kekasihku sekarang. Tidak akan berakhir bahagia kalau aku sampai marah karena dia."**_

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meloloskan tawa ringan. Kalau Kyuhyun serius dengannya, harusnya dia berhadapan langsung dengannya. Bukan pura-pura berubah jadi boneka dan meminta belas kasihannya.

"Aku tahu ini hanya akal-akalan Kyuhyun. Dia pasti menanamkan alat entah apa pada boneka ini. Ah, sekarang dia pasti sedang bersama dengan selingkuhannya. Tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengataiku bodoh." Meremas tangannya, Sungmin menggerakkan kakinya dan mengambil langkah besar menjauhi boneka yang memang sekilas bentuknya mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan, percaya atau tidak, boneka itu memakai seragam Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, aku disini, Min. Aku bersamamu dan bukan yang lain."

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Seandainya Kyuhyun mengatakan itu jauh sebelum kepercayaannya luntur.

"_**Tumben Kyuhyun tidak menunggumu selesai kegiatan klub, Hyung."**_

"_**Aku duluan, Min. Ada tugas kelompok."**_

"_**Aku melihat Kyuhyun-sunbae di game center."**_

Pembohong.

Ketua Klub Bela Diri itu membalik tubuhnya, mempercepat langkahnya saat tanpa sadar ia mengingat hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Ekor matanya menangkap boneka di belakangnya bergerak, mengejarnya. Baiklah, Sungmin pasti akan menendang boneka itu sampai tempat sampah kalau boneka itu mengganggunya lagi saat ini.

"AW!"

Sungmin terpaksa membalikkan badannya saat merasakan jambakan di rambutnya. Boneka itu melompat dengan begitu tinggi—nyaris terbang—dan menarik rambutnya kuat-kuat.

"Apa-apaan ini! Rambutku bisa rontok! Ya!" Sungmin berusaha menarik boneka itu agar melepaskan rambutnya, tapi boneka itu tidak melepas Sungmin sama sekali.

"Min, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Aku tidak mau. Tidak akan pernah mau. Berhenti menjambakku, boneka gila. Akan kulaporkan kau ke polisi."

"Ayolah, Min. Kau tidak kasihan melihat kekasihmu tiba-tiba berubah wujud? Kalau aku tidak berubah seperti ini aku pasti lebih memilih memelukmu daripada melakukan KDRT seperti ini untuk meyakinkanmu. Aku mohon dengan sangat. Dengarkan aku."

"Tidak mau!"

"Sungmin-ah, aku Kyuhyun. Sumpah."

Dengan tenaga penuh Sungmin menarik boneka itu dari rambutnya, mengakibatkan denyutan pelan pada kepalanya. Pasti rambutnya rontok.

"Kau benar-benar menyeramkan! Apa kau sejenis Chucky?" Sungmin memegang tangan boneka itu dengan kedua tangannya. Membuat boneka itu menggantung di udara.

"Biarkan aku membuktikan kalau aku Kyuhyun."

"Tidak, terima kasih!"

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Seakan-akan hanya aku saja yang tidak percaya padamu. Coba kau umumkan di TV Nasional dan katakan kalau kau manusia. Ibumu pun pasti tidak akan mau mendengar ocehanmu."

"Pumpkin...Kau tega sekali padaku." Kali ini suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat memelas di telinga Sungmin.

"INI TERLALU IDIOT! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU LAGI!" Dengan itu Sungmin melempar boneka Kyuhyun itu ke tanah dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumahnya. Ia merinding sendiri membayangkan ia bicara dengan benda mati yang barusan menjambaknya.

_Apa aku akan menghabiskan masa akhir sekolahku dengan cerita horror? Sempura. Diselingkuhi dan diteror boneka. Sempurna._

.

.

.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti setelah berlari beberapa ratus meter dari taman. Napasnya masih tersengal saat ia memikirkan kejadian mengganjal yang barusan ia alami. Boneka tadi tidak bercanda.

Serius...menyeramkan.

Sejak ia mendengar ocehan boneka itu tentang 'perubahan wujud', ia sudah menolak keras-keras gagasan ini muncul di kepalanya. Ia tahu kejadian itu tidak ada logikanya sama sekali, tapi ia juga tahu ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya hal-hal berbau misterius seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar? Kalau Kyuhyun...benar-benar berubah jadi boneka?"

_**Namu chilguji bul modae junje bosal**_

"Ini tidak mungkin." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia tertawa patah-patah.

_**Namu chilguji bul modae junje bosal**_

_"__Hahaha...tidak mungkin. Aku tidak serius saat mengucapkan mantra itu di game center. Tidak mungkin, Sungmin-ah. Tidak mungkin. Kau bukan penyihir, jadi tenang saja. Dia tidak mungkin beru—"_

_**Namu chilguji bul modae junje bosal**_

_"__Aish."_

.

.

"Sungminie," sambut Cho Ahra saat melihat Sungmin berdiri terengah-engah di depan pintu rumah keluarga Cho. Ia segera mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk sebelum Sungmin menolak dengan sangat halus.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Noona. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Apa dia ada?"

"Kyuhyun? Dia belum pulang. Biasanya kalian pulang bersama, Sungminie. Kalian bertengkar?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja tadi aku teralu lama di sekolah dan mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau dia bisa pulang duluan."

"Begitu?"

Sekalipun Ahra tidak mengatakan apapun selain kata itu, Sungmin melihat kecemasan dalam matanya. Selama ini—selama ia menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memang selalu pulang bersamanya. Berangkat bersama dan pulang bersama, seperti kekasih pada umumnya. Memang selalu ada saat dimana mereka tidak pulang bersama, tapi itu bisa dihitung jari. Kalau kalian tahu betapa posesifnya Kyuhyun, kalian pasti mengerti kenapa mereka selalu berangkat-pulang sekolah bersama.

"Kemungkinan besar dia game center," lanjut Ahra.

"Game center." Sungmin tersenyum miring.

_Oh mungkin iya. Making out dengan selingkuhannya._

"Kau mau menunggu di kamarnya saja? Noona pikir Kyuhyun juga tidak akan keberatan kalau kau menunggu di kamar, ya, 'kan?"

Sungmin menunjukkan gestur menolak dengan tangannya sekali lagi. "Tidak perlu, Noona. Aku pulang saja. Kalau Kyuhyun pulang, tolong sampaikan aku mencarinya."

.

.

Dari rumah Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengambil langkah cepat untuk berlari ke taman tempatnya meninggalkan boneka menyeramkan yang mengaku sebagai Kyuhyun. Kalau boneka teror itu sudah tidak ada, dia akan ke tempat Kyuhyun selingkuh dan melabraknya langsung.

Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang tidak percaya sihir dan hal-hal berbau magis, Sungmin sedikit banyak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Ini mungkin sedikit tidak berdasar, tapi memang ada kemungkinan kalau mantranya bekerja pada Kyuhyun. Apalagi mantra yang ia ucapkan untuk Kyuhyun berasal dari buku yang sepertinya keramat, yang tidak sengaja ia baca karena tergeletak menarik perhatian di dekat ruang guru.

"Tunggu tunggu. Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan? Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Tuhan pasti mendengar doaku sebagai pihak yang teraniaya." Sungmin berhenti berlari saat ia berada di taman. Seratus persen berbeda dengan ucapannya yang tidak peduli, matanya justru menyapu gelap di depannya. Kekhawatiran tercermin jelas pada mata jernihnya.

"Sungmin-ah!"

Tanpa mengumpat atau semacamnya, Sungmin bergerak ke sumber suara. Boneka itu persis tiga langkah di depannya. Tergeletak tanpa perlawanan.

"Tulangku patah. Kau melemparku keras sekali tadi. Pergi kemana pumpkinku yang lemah lembut?" adu boneka itu saat murid kelas 3 sekolah menengah itu mendekat padanya.

"Hah?" Sungmin membuang pandangannya ke langit saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun lagi. Buru-buru ia menghirup udara dingin yang mengelilinginya. Boneka yang tulangnya patah...

_Nice shot, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bodoh._

Tangan halus Sungmin langsung mengangkat boneka Kyuhyun dengan menjambak rambutnya.

"AH! YA! YA! RAMBUTKU!"

Sungmin menggeleng dengan muka kecut. Peganggannya pada boneka itu pindah pada bagian pinggang. Tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan otaknya, tapi sekarang boneka itu terlihat mengenaskan untuknya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Akan kubongkar semua kebusukanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Sebutkan nomor ponsel selingkuhanmu." Sungmin akan menghubungi dan menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun pada anak kelas 1 itu. Ia sudah siap mental kalau adik kelasnya akan menjawab, 'Kyuhyun-oppa sedang bersamaku. Dia sedang mandi, mau kupanggilkan, sunbae?'

"Tidak hapal." Boneka itu bersuara.

"Mengesankan. Kalau nomor ponselku?"

"010-3211-1137" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu jelas tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk kepala boneka di tangannya sambil tersenyum. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu ia puas. Bangga rasanya bisa menang dari perempuan itu.

_Tetap saja dia menikung, Lee Sungmin._

"Aku akan tetap putus denganmu sekalipun kau hapal nomorku, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

Boneka itu mendengus tidak suka. Sungmin tidak memedulikan ekspresi tidak suka yang boneka itu tunjukkan padanya. Sekarang lebih baik ia ke tempat laknat favorit Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak ada Kyuhyun disana...entahlah. Mungkin ia akan mencoba percaya pada ucapan boneka di tangannya dan menganggapnya sebagai Kyuhyun yang terkena kutukan.

"...hei." Sungmin akhirnya bicara setelah mendiamkan Kyuhyun yang terus mengeluhkan punggungnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar patah tulang?"

"Tidak tahu juga, aku tidak pernah patah tulang jadi tidak tahu rasanya. Tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa berdiri. Mungkin aku encok, rematik, nyeri sendi, atau semacamnya. Bagaimana kalau membawaku ke klinik setelah ini?"

Sungmin tertawa. Boneka ini gila.

"Coba aku lihat punggungmu." Entah kenapa Sungmin malah mengikuti ucapan boneka itu dan bicara dengannya sambil berjalan menuju game center. Perlahan ia membalik boneka Kyuhyun dan menyingkap pakaian yang boneka itu kenakan. Kalau ada yang benar-benar memperhatikannya, pasti Sungmin sudah dicap orang mesum yang tidak waras karena ini.

"Wah..."

"Kenapa? Pasti lebam ya?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar panik.

"Aku bahkan tidak merasakan tulangmu, Tuan." Sungmin menjawab sinis sambil sedikit menekan punggung boneka kecil itu. Tanpa ia sadari, boneka itu memekik. Memintanya melakukannya lagi.

.

.

"Kyuhyun sudah tidak disini sejak tadi sore. Dia keluar dengan buru-buru dan kulihat dia berlari setelahnya," kata seseorang yang kenal dengan Kyuhyun. Entah siapa namanya. Sungmin sedikit banyak harus bersyukur karena Kyuhyun sangat terkenal di tempat ini.

"Ah, kalau begitu terima kasih. Tolong langsung beritahu aku kalau dia kesini lagi. Ini nomor ponselku." Sungmin memberikan selembar kertas kecil yang berisi nomor ponselnya.

Tidak punya alasan untuk berlama-lama disana, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya. Ia menghela napas sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ini semua karena Kyuhyun. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa jauh ia berjalan hari ini hanya untuk mencari manusia itu.

"Aku harus mencari manusia itu kemana lagi? Ponselnya tidak diangkat." Bohong kalau Sungmin bilang ia baik-baik saja sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengabaikan panggilannya sebelum ini. Saat ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun di game center, Sungmin masih melihat ID Caller Kyuhyun terlihat di ponselnya beberapa saat setelahnya.

"Kau masih tidak percaya ya? Baiklah kujelaskan. Tadi aku mengejarmu setelah kau melihat adegan yang menurutmu perselingkuhan. Lalu entah bagaimana ceritanya aku masuk lubang besar dan pingsan. Saat aku bangun...aku sudah seperti ini di taman. Keberuntunganku datang saat aku melihatmu berjalan menuju taman."

_Tapi, yang kutahu mantra itu untuk menghilangkan masalah yang melandaku. Aku memang menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai masalah dan berharap orang itu menghilang tadi. Tapi...kenapa malah jadi boneka? Apa mungkin keberadaannya ditukar dengan boneka?_

"Min, kau memikirkan sesuatu? Sudah percaya denganku?"

_Kalau iya...aku..._

"Sungmin-ah..."

_Apa aku harus bertanggung jawab? Apa itu artinya Kyuhyun yang berwujud manusia sudah tidak ada lagi?_

"Min?"

_Bagaimana kalau benar? Aku akan digelayuti boneka ini seumur hidup? Apa ini karma?_

"Pumpkin~"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memutih. Ia merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin benar Kyuhyun membohonginya, tapi dia tidak pantas hidup seperti ini. Ia ingin Kyuhyun membayar dosanya dengan cara yang lebih normal padanya.

"Kyuhyun..." Sungmin kembali menggigit bibirnya ketika memanggil nama Kyuhyun, menimbang sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuang napasnya. "Kita harus pulang."

.

.

Sebelum wekernya berbunyi pagi itu, Sungmin sudah tidak dalam keadaan tertidur. Pelukan erat yang membungkus tubuhnya membuatnya sesak. Ada hembusan napas teratur yang familiar di pucuk kepalanya, membuatnya menyadari kalau ia tidak tidur sendiri.

Setelah beberapa detik bangun dari tidurnya, Sungmin menyipitkan matanya saat melihat bulatan cokelat yang tidak asing persis di depan matanya. Tanpa diperintah, tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah bulatan itu, memastikan apa yang ia asumsikan pada bulatan itu tidak meleset.

Ia tahu bulatan ini. Ia sering melihatnya.

Puting.

Atau dalam bahasa inggris...nipple.

"GAH!" Sungmin dengan buru-buru mendorong dada orang, yang ia yakin pasti laki-laki—karena dada perempuan tidak akan serata itu. Nyaris membuat laki-laki telanjang dada itu terjatuh dari kasurnya.

"Aw. Bisa pelan sedikit?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin langsung menurunkan selimutnya, memeriksa apakah ia juga telanjang dada seperti laki-laki itu atau tidak. Dan ia bisa bernapas lega ketika tahu ia pakaian tidurnya masih lengkap. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya ini di kamarnya. Kamar orangtuanya tidak terlalu jauh dari kamarnya. Kalau ada apa-apa semalam antara ia dan Kyuhyun, ia pasti mati pagi ini. Kyuhyun bilang ia lumayan berisik kalau sed—

_KYUHYUN!_

Teriakan Sungmin tidak keluar dari mulutnya saat ia langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kiri. Pemuda yang ia cari sejak kemarin malam, yang mengaku berubah menjadi boneka, sekarang ada di sini. Sungmin cukup pintar untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Ia sadar betul kalau yang terjadi semalam bukan mimpi.

Ada dua kemungkinan. Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar menjadi boneka dan menyusup kemari tengah malam; Kyuhyun berubah wujud lagi menjadi manusia.

Untuk mematahkan kemungkinan tidak waras yang kedua, Sungmin bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menyibak selimutnya. Mengangkat bantal-bantal dan memeriksa kolong tempat tidur untuk menemukan boneka berseragam yang mirip Kyuhyunnya.

"Boneka...boneka yang kemarin mana?" Sungmin naik lagi ke kasur, merangkak untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk space kosong di tempat tidur, tempat ia meletakkan boneka itu semalam.

"Tidak ingat, Min? Tadi malam, tepat pukul 1 malam, aku kembali menjadi manusia lagi. Aku sudah membangunkanmu tapi kau malah menyuruhku tidur lagi."

"JADI?!"

"Apanya yang jadi?"

"Kemarin kau benar-benar berubah menjadi boneka?!"

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, Min." Suara serak khas bangun tidur Kyuhyun terdengar sangat malas di telinga Sungmin. Calon mantan pacarnya sepertinya tidak mengambil pusing apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Jangan shock begitu, pumpkin. Lihat? Yang penting aku jadi manusia lagi sekarang. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Mungkin kemarin aku dikutuk atau semacamnya." Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menepuk kepala Sungmin. Lee Sungmin yang sedang terkejut bukan pemandangan yang mudah diabaikan.

"Mungkin dikutuk katamu? Lalu kenapa kau santai begini? Kau dikutuk Kyuhyun. Dikutuk! Tidakkah kata itu terdengar menyeramkan untukmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil menyeringai. "Haruskah aku panik sepertimu? Itu uke style. Aku seme keren, Min. Aku pantang teriak-teriak heboh sepertimu."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal itu!"

"Sungmin-ah... Buka pintunya."

"Eo—eomma!" Belum reda rasa terkejutnya karena Kyuhyun, sekarang ibunya mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan lumayan tidak sabar. Suaranya sampai terdengar gugup ketika ia membalas panggilan ibunya. Teriakannya tadi pasti terdengar.

"Itulah akibatnya kalau kau teriak-teriak heboh, wahai uke."

"Aku akan buat perhitungan denganmu." Sungmin mendelik sebal ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia menarik tangan pacarnya dengan cepat dan membawanya mengelilingi kamar. Panik sendiri dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun dan ibunya.

_Harus menyembunyikan Kyuhyun. Sekarang. _

Sekalipun ibunya tahu ia pacaran dengan Kyuhyun, tapi tidak akan happy ending kalau ibunya melihat Kyuhyun telanjang dada saat ini.

Padahal, seandainya Sungmin sedikit lebih pintar dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini, ia bisa saja melempar kaos ke Kyuhyun. Dan ketika ibunya masuk, tinggal katakan kalau Kyuhyun menginap semalam. Case Closed.

"Di kolong. Sembunyi sebentar," bisik Sungmin setelah ia mengambil selimut bersih dari lemarinya. Mendorong selimut ke arah Kyuhyun, ia memerintahkan agar Kyuhyun melilitkan tubuhnya dengan selimut lebih dulu sebelum sembunyi di kolong. Debu dan kotoran lain bisa membuat Kyuhyun bersin dan membuat semuanya tambah kacau.

"Kenapa harus sembunyi di kolong? Berikan saja aku kaos. Lagipula kita kan pacaran, wajar ka—" Protes Kyuhyun terpotong di tengah jalan setelah melihat Sungmin benar mendelik gusar ke arahnya.

"Sekarang. Cho."

Setelah semuanya beres, Sungmin melompat ke kasurnya, menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas leher. Ia mengatur napasnya yang memburu sebelum mengizinkan ibunya masuk.

"Sungmin-ah..." Tanpa disangka, Kyeongsuk langsung memeluk Sungmin erat begitu pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan Sungmin yang pura-pura baru bangun dengan posisi setengah duduk. Tangan kecilnya mengusap matanya beberapa kali.

"Emh Eomma? Ada apa? Ini masih terlalu pagi."

Bukannya menjawab pertannyaan anaknya, Kyeongsuk malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin yang sekarang terkejut dan membeku di tempat. Pelukan ibunya tidak biasa. Tubuh gemetar Kyeongsuk yang memeluk Sungmin membuatnya perlahan gelisah. Sesuatu...yang tidak baik pasti terjadi pada ibunya.

"Ada...telepon." Suara ibunya yang ikut bergetar membuat Sungmin balas memeluk ibunya. Ia tidak tahu telepon macam apa yang diterima ibunya pagi ini, tapi ia rasa balasan pelukan darinya bisa membantu menenangkan ibunya sedikit.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Eomma. Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya," bisik Sungmin sambil mengusap punggung ibunya.

"Hanna—Eommanya Kyuhyun...menelepon."

Dengan tangan yang daritadi membalas pelukan di tubuhnya, Sungmin sekarang meletakkan di bahu ibunya, melepas pelukan mereka untuk bertanya pada ibunya.

"Ada apa dengan Hanna-eommonim, Eomma?"

Kyeongsuk mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat saat melihat mata penasaran anak sulungnya menatapnya dalam. Menahan bibir yang bergetar karena beban yang ia bawa sekarang, ia menangkup pipi Sungmin dengan tangannya yang mulai keriput. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang tidak terbendung.

Detik saat airmata menuruni pipi ibunya adalah detik dimana Sungmin merasa ada yang mencengkram hatinya kuat-kuat, membuatnya sesak dan lemas. Dan ketika mulut tertutup ibunya terbuka untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, Sungmin sadar kalau apa yang ia alami sejak kemarin malam sampai beberapa saat yang lalu ternyata mimpi.

"Kyuhyun sudah pergi."

Tidak ada yang lebih menyiksanya daripada melihat ibunya menangis dengan membawa-bawa Kyuhyun dalam tangisannya. Tangan yang daritadi kokoh mengusap punggung ibunya sekarang menutup mulutnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun bilang ia jelek kalau sedang menangis. Apa bisa ia mendengar Kyuhyun mengejeknya sekali lagi?

"Sungmin-ah...Kyuhyunie sudah tidak ada. Dia kecelakaan semalam dan meninggal di tempat."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**HEY HEEEEEEYYYY~~~**

**So, emm, saya nyoba sesuatu yang (niatnya) dibikin seringan mungkin, tapi jadinya amburegul(?) begini. Yah kapan sih ya saya nulis bener T.T**

**Ini bakal jadi multichap, jelas. Tapi, ga tau apa harus dilanjutin atau enggak hehe. Tell me harus dilanjut apa enggak yaaaa.**

**Btw, yang fix buat ff ini baru endingnya xD nekat sih itungannya tapi mau gimana, tangannya udah gatel.**

**Oh, Ps buat yang kebetulan baca Masquerade, itu saya pasti lanjutin kok, ini lagi mau ganti suasana aja bentar~**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**Title: Time to Restart**

**By : Chisana Yuri**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot**

**Rating : T **

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other**

**Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s), AU, Highschooltheme, dipublish nyaris setahun yang lalu silahkan baca lagi chapter 1-nya kalo lagi senggang **

**Type : Chaptered**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**[Chapter 2]**

_Seorang siswa menepuk pundak siswi di dekatnya, kelihatan sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa tidak sabar yang membuncah saat itu juga. "Permisi, boleh aku bertanya?" _

_Kelas fisika dengan guru yang pembawaannya tidak bersahabat membuatnya terpaksa menahan hasrat buang air kecil selama pelajaran berlangsung. Sekarang, saat akhirnya ia bisa bebas, keinginan itu justru hilang tak berbekas. Digantikan dengan rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar ketika pandangannya jatuh pada sosok berkeringat di pinggir lapangan._

_Layaknya radar yang memang diprogram untuk mendeteksi sesuatu, secara mendadak lingkaran berulang berwarna hijau muncul memenuhi jarak pandangnya, mengunci sekaligus mengikuti pergerakan targetnya lengkap dengan suara bip-bip kencang._

_**ALERT! NEW TARGET FOUND!**_

_Ia mematung di tempatnya. Mengagumi laki-laki yang baru pertama kali ia lihat sejak kehidupannya sebagai siswa menengah atas dimulai dua bulan yang lalu. Kalau sistuasinya saat ini digambarkan di komik romance mungkin akan ada sinar menyilaukan yang bisa membutakan matanya saat melihat keringat bercucuran yang membanjiri wajah targetnya._

_Sial, kemana saja ia sampai baru melihatnya sekarang._

"_Ya?" Siswi itu menjawab._

"_Laki-laki yang berdiri di sebelah ring basket, apa kau tahu dia senior atau bukan?"_

"_Yang kau maksud itu yang di sebelah kanan atau kiri ring basket?"_

"_Kanan."_

"_Bukan. Dia dari kelasku, 1-1. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun."_

"_Oh? Terima kasih!"_

_Cho Kyuhyun._

_**TARGET LOCKED.**_

.

.

_Ia datang tepat setelah jam makan siang, seperti yang ia tulis dalam suratnya kepada Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas 1-1. Dan ketika kakinya memasuki ruang musik—tempat yang juga tertulis dalam suratnya, ia mulai meragukan intelegensi dirinya sendiri._

"_Jadi... Lee Sungmin?" Laki-laki dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan menggoyangkan amplop putih di tangannya. "Wow ada gay sungguhan di sekolah kita. Keren."_

_Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala Sungmin ketika melihat orang yang menurutnya tidak seharusnya ada disana. Tanpa suara ia menggerakkan tangannya grogi, menunjuk ke arah belakang, lalu ke arah laki-laki di depannya, tiga kali mengulang gerakan yang sama kalau dihitung. Tingkahnya persis orang bodoh._

"_Aku—Kupikir kemarin aku memasukkannya ke loker Cho Kyuhyun. Atau mungkin aku salah loker?" ucapnya sedikit linglung. _

"_Hah?"_

"_Atau jangan-jangan kau mencurinya dari Cho Kyuhyun?"_

"_Ap—? Tunggu, tunggu. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu siapa Cho Kyuhyun?" Laki-laki itu bertanya balik._

"_Jangan konyol! Aku tahu siapa Cho Kyuhyun. Sembarangan saja kau ini." Sungmin menutup kalimatnnya dengan tawa gugup._

"_Sembarangan?" Sekarang laki-laki membuka amplop di tangannya, membacakan isinya keras-keras._

"_Cho Kyuhyun, aku tertarik padamu. Mau temui aku di ruang musik besok setelah makan siang? Lee Sungmin." Lawan bicaranya kemudian menurunkan kertas di tangannya, "Oh, dan satu hal, Lee Sungmin. Perkenalkan. Aku Cho Kyuhyun."_

_Sungmin menggeleng gusar. Campuran tidak percaya dan malu. "Tidak mungkin. Kau bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang kumaksud. Coba kemarikan kartu pelajarmu kalau kau memang benar."_

_Dan, hahahaha rasanya Sungmin berharap lantai di bawahnya mau terbelah dan menelannya hidup-hidup saat ia melihat kartu pelajar laki-laki itu, lengkap dengan tulisan Cho Kyuhyun di samping foto formilnya._

_Bulir-bulir keringat gugup mulai menuruni keningnya. "Ini pasti kebetulan. Kau tidak berpikir hanya ada satu Cho Kyuhyun di sekolah kita, kan?"_

"_Kau akan berhutang banyak kalau aku bisa membuktikan ucapanku," ancam laki-laki tinggi itu setelah memutar bola matanya. Ia menarik tangan kanan Sungmin, menyeretnya ke bagian administrasi._

_Dibawah tekanan tatapan mata tajam dan paksaan laki-laki itu, Sungmin akhirnya bertanya, meski ragu. "Permisi, boleh saya lihat biodata Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas 1-1?"_

_Petugas administrasi di belakang meja resepsionis hanya memandangnya lama. Malas menanyakan alasan Sungmin dan memilih menunggu alasan itu datang sendiri._

"_Ti-tidak untuk yang aneh-aneh. Hanya...ada keperluan dengan dia tapi tidak tahu wajahnya."_

_Ketika petugas itu mau menuruti permintaan Sungmin, Sungmin harus berjinjit sedikit untuk melihat data yang ia minta._

'_Astaga, Tuhan, cabut saja nyawaku.' Gumamnya dalam hati, mempertemukan gigi atas dan bawahnya keras karena gugup._

"_Di sekolah ini hanya ada satu Cho Kyuhyun? Aku mencari Kyuhyun tapi bukan yang ini. Aku mencari yang badannya lebih besar dan kelihatan lebih sehat," tolak Sungmin. "Songsaengnim yakin hanya ini Cho Kyuhyun yang ada di sekolah kita? Tidak ada yang lain? Benarkah? Bisa cek sekali lagi? Kumohon."_

_Dan gelengan dari petugas itu membuktikan segalanya._

_Surat cintanya salah alamat._

_Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya, memasang wajah sememelas yang ia bisa ke arah Kyuhyun yang sekarang tersenyum remeh pada dirinya. Ia kesulitan bernapas saat harus tertawa kaku ke arah Kyuhyun. Tangannya ia gosokkan di depan wajahnya, membuat gestur orang minta maaf._

_Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum akhirnya merangkul Sungmin dan menepuk bahunya beberapa kali, menyeretnya paksa untuk keluar dari ruang administrasi. "Jadi, ternyata benar ada laki-laki yang menembakku. Pesonaku sungguh luar biasa. Lalu, apa sekarang aku harus jadi peran protagonis dengan menerima pernyataan cintamu lalu memproklamirkan diriku sebagai pacarmu atau jadi peran antagonis dengan menempelkan surat cintamu di mading supaya satu sekolah tahu?"_

"_Kau mau membodohiku ya? Pada akhirnya satu sekolah akan tahu aku gay."_

"_Kalau kau takut diejek gay, kenapa nekat menembakku?"_

"_Tolong dengar ceritaku, Kyuhyun. Tadinya aku sudah siap untuk segala kemungkinan, termasuk diejek atau dibully. Tapi sekarang, saat tahu kalau ternyata aku salah orang, aku jadi...ugh. Oke, pada intinya bukan kau yang ingin kutembak, sumpah. Ada laki-laki tegap yang waktu itu kulihat di lapangan basket. Saat itu aku menanyakan namanya pada seorang murid, dia bilang namanya Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas 1-1. Aku percaya saja. Lalu setelahnya aku menulis surat itu, diam-diam mencari loker dengan label Cho Kyuhyun 1-1, dan voila! Itulah kenapa surat itu ada di lokermu. Demi apapun aku bersumpah aku tidak tertarik sedikitpun, kutekankan sekali lagi, benar-benar sedikitpun tidak, padamu. Ini hanya kesalahan teknis. Jadi, bisakah kau menjadi orang baik hati dan anggap ini semua tidak pernah terjadi?"_

_Entah apa yang mendasari pikirannya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba iseng mencolek dagu Sungmin sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya. "Halah. Kau itu hanya takut kutolak makanya mengarang alasan tidak jelas begitu. Kau boleh bernapas lega sekarang karena meskipun aku tidak gay paling tidak aku bukan homophobia yang akan mengejekmu. Sekarang, jujur padaku, kau memang benar-benar tertarik padaku kan?"_

_Sungmin merinding dan langsung mengusap dagunya yang disentuh Kyuhyun berkali-kali. "Kau bercanda? Kau bukan tipeku, astaga. Amit-amit..."_

"_Yakin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda sambil mencolek dagu Sungmin sekali lagi, kali ini ditutup dengan menggamit tangan Sungmin, membawanya ke bibirnya untuk kemudian diberi kecupan bercanda._

"_HOMO!"_

_Setelah itu semuanya berlangsung sangat cepat._

_Ketika teriakan melengking dari seorang murid bernama Kim Ryeowook yang kebetulan menjadi saksi keisengan Kyuhyun membuat label 'homo' itu melekat kuat pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun._

_Ketika tidak ada seorang pun yang percaya saat Kyuhyun mati-matian menjelaskan kalau ia bukan homo dan apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah sebuah lelucon karena ia sedang iseng mengerjai Sungmin._

_Ketika Sungmin secara ajaib mau tidak mau langsung menjadi pasangan gay official dari Kyuhyun di mata orang-orang._

_Semuanya berlangsung sangat cepat._

_._

_._

"Pada akhirnya, beberapa minggu sejak insiden itu, Kyuhyun malah mengajakku jadian sungguhan. Dia bilang, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi sehingga tidak ada salahnya jika kita menjadikannya sedikit lebih serius. Alasan yang idiot, tapi aku tidak menolaknya sama sekali waktu itu." Sungmin menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan tertawa hambar. Tidak bisa melupakan bagian dimana Ryeowook yang memberi mereka label hina itu justru menjadi konsultan cintanya dengan Kyuhyun sampai saat ini.

Tapi, terlepas dari kekonyolan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mensyukuri keberadaan laki-laki itu.

Kalau tidak ada Kyuhyun, entah bagaimana nasibnya ketika ia dibully habis-habisan setelah seisi sekolah tahu tentang surat cintanya ke Kyuhyun. Mungkin sampai lulus ia akan sendirian ketika jam makan siang atau pulang sekolah, menjadi bahan olokan, menjadi manusia paling wajib untuk dihina sekaligus dilecehkan.

Tidak ada yang mau dekat-dekat gay, paling tidak begitu kata mereka.

Ditambah, mereka bilang gay itu menular. Sinting.

Sebenarnya Sungmin kasihan pada Kyuhyun, pemuda lurus selurus penggaris itu terpaksa menerima perlakuan yang sama dengan dirinya yang belok. Dikucilkan ketika makan siang, dipermalukan di depan guru-guru, menerima pandangan jijik, dan hal-hal tidak menyenangkan lainnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sungmin tidak bohong kalau dirinya lega karena ada yang senasib sepenanggungan dengannya.

Bisa saja Sungmin menghajar tukang bully di sekolahnya satu persatu, tapi itu hanya akan memperparah nama baiknya. Itulah sebabnya, selama masa-masa menyedihkan itu dia memilih diam, mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun ketika mereka diasingkan; Saat makan siang berdua di pojok cafetaria, atau ketika mereka jalan pulang berdua.

Berduaan dengan dirinya adalah sebuah keterpaksaan, kata Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak mau berurusan lagi dengannya, tapi karena keadaan memaksa, mereka justru berakhir dengan membentuk tim anti-gay bullying—yang, sedihnya, hanya beranggotakan mereka berdua—dan merencanakan misi pembalasan.

Itulah yang mengawali kisah barunya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-hyung benar-benar meninggalkan banyak kenangan ya, Hyung?"

Sungmin terdiam.

_Kenangan, katanya._

Tawa kosongnya lenyap saat ia menatap kosong cermin _full body_ di hadapannya. Sejak tadi hingga saat ini ia ada di kamar adiknya. Sungjin membantu merapikan jas formal hitam yang akan ia pakai sebagai syarat tak tertulis untuk menghadiri sebuah upacara pemakaman.

Benar, sebagai bentuk penghormatan terakhirnya untuk sang kekasih.

Memikirkan bagaimana tiba-tiba otak kecilnya memutar memori saat pertama kali dirinya berurusan dengan Kyuhyun, dan bagaimana mulutnya tanpa sadar mengucapkan semua yang bisa ia ingat, Sungmin menyayangkannya. Keadaannya seperti orang sekarat.

Dan mungkin pernyataan itu bukan sebuah kekeliruan.

Terlepas dari kenyataan apakah kekasihnya meninggal atau tidak, hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun mungkin memang sudah sekarat akibat perselingkuhan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, ayo." Sungjin menatap kakaknya yang tidak bergerak.

Sungmin menutup matanya berat bersamaan dengan tarikan napasnya yang seperti tersendat di tenggorokan, meresapi semua yang bisa ia ingat tentang Kyuhyun di tengah logikanya yang sekarang dipertaruhkan.

Kyuhyun meninggal. Lucu.

Lelucon macam apa yang Tuhan berikan padanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam?

Sekuat apapun ia mencoba menangisi kepergian Kyuhyun dengan keras seperti ibunya, entah untuk alasan apapun, ia tidak bisa.

Kesedihan hanya sempat menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian digantikan oleh rasa takut.

Ketika dengan histeris ia berteriak kepada ibunya—mengatakan kalau kematian Kyuhyun mustahil terjadi karena belum sampai lima menit yang lalu ia masih merasakan kehadiran Kyuhyun di dekatnya, ia menyeret ibunya ke kolong tempat tidur untuk membuktikan ucapannya.

Tapi, hasilnya nihil.

Ibunya tidak membiarkannya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Seolah menganggap apa yang anaknya lakukan adalah bentuk penolakannya atas kematian Kyuhyun.

Saat ia terus berteriak heboh padahal hanya ada boneka dibalut selimut di bawah sana, ibunya memeluknya. Menenangkan dengan mengatakan bahwa itu semua adalah firasat ketika seseorang akan kehilangan orang lain yang disayang.

_Tapi, benarkah?_

"Hyung..."

Demi apapun, Kyuhyun meninggal tapi Sungmin tidak merasakan emosi yang seharusnya.

Ia takut kematian Kyuhyun adalah ulahnya.

Sungmin terengah saat ia membuka matanya. Memerhatikan dengan seksama dirinya yang sudah terlihat sangat siap.

"Hyung, kita sudah harus berangkat sekarang..."

_Ke pemakaman Kyuhyun-hyung,_ adalah kalimat yang tidak berani Sungjin ucapkan saat melihat raut kusut kakaknya.

.

.

Jantung Sungmin berdegup dengan tidak menyenangkan saat kakinya melangkah memasuki rumah yang sekarang seluruh penghuninya sedang berkabung.

Apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan masih abstrak. Harusnya ia sedih, hancur berkeping-keping karena ditinggalkan atau apalah itu. Tapi, sekali lagi, yang ia rasakan bukan hal-hal semacam itu.

Dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini ia bisa melihat jelas peti mati berwarna coklat tua beberapa kaki di depannya. Dari segala penjuru ruangan rasanya ia bisa mendengar isak sedih orang-orang yang hadir hari ini. Ada kumpulan orang-orang yang berdiri di dekat peti mati, bergantian meletakkan bunga krisan saat mendoakan jasad kekasihnya yang terbujur kaku disana. Ia juga melihat teman-teman sekolahnya. Beberapa adalah mereka yang pernah membully dirinya dan Kyuhyun, beberapa lagi benar-benar teman main Kyuhyun. Mereka mengekspresikan perasaan terpukul karena kematian seseorang dengan sangat baik, tidak sepertinya.

_Tentu saja,_ Sungmin menarik bibirnya sedikit. Kyuhyun orang yang menyenangkan, bahkan orang yang pernah mem_bully_-nya mengakui itu. Tampan, pintar—sempurna. Berita kematiannya mungkin adalah berita terakhir yang ingin orang-orang dengar di dunia ini.

Changmin menghampirinya. Sahabat Kyuhyun, yang entah sudah berapa kali ia salahkan karena membuat Kyuhyun tidak sembuh-sembuh dari kecanduannya terhadap game, datang tepat saat ia memulai langkahnya ke tengah ruangan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sungmin..." bisiknya sebelum ia menepuk bahu Sungmin, membawa kekasih sahabatnya ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat dengan tangan gemetar. "Hei, kau yang sabar... Ikhlaskan Kyuhyun."

_Ikhlaskan?_

Yang dipeluk tidak mengatakan apapun, membalas pelukan Changmin saja ia tidak sanggup. Baru setelah beberapa detik berselang, Sungmin menemukan kekuatannya untuk melepas pelukan Changmin dan memandangnya dengan tidak fokus.

"Aku kesana dulu," pamitnya sambil meremas lengan atas Changmin. Meragukan keberanian dalam kalimatnya sendiri.

Jarak Sungmin dan Changmin berdiri ke peti mati di bagain lain ruangan itu sebenarnya tidak jauh, tapi pelukan dari orang-orang yang mengenalnya terus menghalangi langkah demi langkahnya menemui Kyuhyun, membuatnya perlahan gugup.

Menyapu ruangan dengan seadanya, akhirnya Sungmin menemukan orangtua Kyuhyun. Ibu Kyuhyun menangis di sebelah Ahra sambil menatap figura Kyuhyun yang digantung di hadapan peti mati. Sungmin tidak tahu kapan foto formal Kyuhyun dengan jas abu-abu itu diambil, tapi ia tahu itu foto baru, terlihat dari rambut yang dimodel supaya keningnya terlihat.

Kyuhyun selalu seperti itu, orang itu memang tidak pernah jelek saat difoto. Senyumnya benar-benar memesona, membuatnya otomatis meleleh ketika mengingat cara Kyuhyun akan tersenyum seperti itu padanya.

Seperti ketika ia tahu Kyuhyun sering menatapnya sangat lama sambil tersenyum seperti orang sinting, seolah Sungmin adalah satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaannya. Matanya selalu tulus menyampaikan kekagumannya pada sosok Sungmin, membuatnya gila.

"Sungmin-ah." Hanna-eommonim memanggilnya.

Sungmin menyelesaikan lamunannya. Dengan tubuh tegak ia berjalan ke arah wanita itu.

"Eommonim," ucapnya saat ia menghentikan langkah pastinya di depan Kim Hanna. Senyum tipis ia berikan sebelum wanita favorit Kyuhyun itu memeluknya sangat erat. Ia tidak sanggup melakukan hal lain selain membalas pelukan Ibu Kyuhyun dengan sama eratnya. Saat mendengar tangis wanita itu tepat di samping telinganya, rasanya Sungmin ingin sekali memberikan kata-kata menenangkan kepada wanita yang paling Kyuhyun sayang di dunia ini, tapi itu mustahil.

Kematian Kyuhyun adalah kesalahannya.

Ia yang mengucap mantra terlarang itu, meminta pada Tuhan agar memusnahkan Kyuhyun dari muka bumi ini.

"Kau sudah melihat Kyuhyun?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Hanna ketika ia mengusap pipi Sungmin beberapa kali, membuat Sungmin bingung harus menggeleng atau mengangguk untuk menjawabnya. Usapan di pipinya sudah tidak lagi terasa ketika Sungmin menunggu di tempatnya berdiri sementara Hanna beranjak untuk mengambil bunga krisan putih untuknya.

Tanpa kalimat selanjutnya dari Hanna, Sungmin tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan setelah ini. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menerima setangkai krisan putih dan berjalan menuju foto Kyuhyun, mencermati wajah yang rasanya masih ia lihat dengan jelas tadi pagi.

_Kau sudah melihat Kyuhyun?_

Bibirnya terkunci rapat saat perhatiannya kemudian teralih pada peti coklat tua di dekatnya. Langkahnya makin berat saat kenyataan kejam menusuknya keras-keras. Ini akan menjadi kali terakhirnya melihat Kyuhyun.

"_Pumpkin~"_

Bergidik takut, Sungmin kali ini membayangkan Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sangat manis. Peti mati itu seolah memanggilnya, memintanya untuk menengok sosok yang sudah terbujur kaku di dalam sana, menunggu penghormatan terakhir darinya, menunggu saat dirinya siap mengantar kepergiannya dengan ikhlas ke dunia yang tidak akan sama lagi dengan dunianya.

Dan disaat yang sama...menunggu pertanggungjawabannya.

Dalam hati ia terus berdoa agar Kyuhyun mau mengampuni dosanya. Langkahnya belum sepenuhnya mantap ketika ia tahu setelah melihat Kyuhyun, dirinya akan membawa beban penyesalan seumur hidupnya.

Satu langkah dan ia akhirnya akan melihat rambut ikal disana.

_Ya Tuhan!_

"Ini tidak mungkin..." Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya ketika ia melangkah dan melihat sosok di dalam peti mati itu. Matanya melebar penuh. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam krisan putih itu melemas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali sambil mundur sempoyongan menjauh dari tempat itu, dengan bisikan ia bergumam seperti orang kerasukan.

Kyeongsuk yang melihat anaknya bertingkah tidak wajar langsung mendekatinya dengan setengah berlari. Ia menangkap punggung Sungmin sebelum anaknya menabrakkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Ia akhirnya mendengar dengan jelas gumaman Sungmin.

"Itu bukan Kyuhyun... Aku tidak membunuh Kyuhyun. Terima kasih, Tuhan." Suara itu gemetar, tapi percaya diri di saat yang sama. Senyum lega itu bisa dilihat di wajahnya.

"Sungmin...sayang, ada apa?"

"Eomma, itu bukan Kyuhyun." Sungmin tersenyum lebar saat menjawab ibunya, matanya masih terpaku pada peti mati di depannya, "Yang ada di dalam sana bukan Kyuhyun. Itu bukan Kyuhyun. Hentikan pemakaman ini. Kyuhyun tidak meninggal."

"Sungmin-ah, jangan seperti ini." Suara parau ibunya bisa ia dengar, airmata sekali lagi juga terlihat di wajahnya, tapi Sungmin tidak akan memikirkannya sekarang. Tangan hangat ibunya yang bermaksud memeluknya untuk menenangkan dirinya ia tepis. Sungmin membuang bunga krisan di tangannya dan bergegas menuju potret Kyuhyun yang digantung di dekat lilin yang mengelilinginya.

Tanpa pertimbangan ia menurunkan foto itu dan dengan cepat, melempar figura itu ke lantai, menggemakan suara kaca pecah dengan tidak main-main ke seluruh ruangan utama, menarik perhatian semua tamu disana.

"Sungmin!"

Kali ini ia melangkah ke arah keluarga inti Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan pemakaman ini. Itu bukan Kyuhyun." Telunjuk kanannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah yang ia maksud. Matanya menyalang seram pada ayah Kyuhyun yang maju ke depan, menghalangi dirinya mendekati ibu dan kakak perempuan Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Sungmin-ah?" Ayah Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan meraih kedua lengan atasnya, menggoncangnya sedikit kasar.

"Abonim, aku mohon hentikan semua omong kosong ini. Yang ada di dalam peti itu bukan Kyuhyun. Aku hapal betul Kyuhyun dan yang ada disana itu tidak seujung kuku pun mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Apa Abonim tidak bisa mengenali anak Abonim sendiri?"

'Siapa dia?'

'Itu pacarnya Kyuhyun.'

'Memprihatinkan'

'Dia pasti sangat terpukul. Kasihan sekali.'

'Dia masih belum ikhlas.'

Sungmin bisa menangkap jelas gumaman di sekelilingnya, tapi tidak sedikitpun ia berpikiran untuk menghentikan aksinya saat itu. Orang yang mereka tangisi jelas bukan Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak akan seberisi itu kecuali dia meninggal karena tenggelam selama beberapa hari sampai tubuhnya membengkak.

"Ada apa dengan kalian semua? Dilihat darimana pun itu bukan Kyuhyun! Apa kalian buta?" Sungmin berteriak pada semua orang yang hadir. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gusar, menyisir seluruh ruangan untuk mencari teman sekolahnya.

_Changmin._

Saat menemukannya, ia meraih Changmin, menyeretnya kuat mendekati peti mati. "Shim Changmin, katakan dengan lantang pada mereka kalau jasad yang ada disini bukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak mati. Dia masih hidup karena dia tidur di kamarku sampai tadi pagi. Ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman."

Tapi, Changmin menggeleng. Matanya memancarkan keprihatinan saat menatap kekasih sahabatnya.

"Tidak, Sungmin. Ini Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menutup matanya lama, giginya ia gertakkan keras, kepalan tangannya makin erat. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Changmin tidak mengenali wajah teman dekatnya. Bukan hanya Changmin, orangtua Kyuhyun pun sama butanya dengan semua orang yang menangisi orang yang salah.

"Bukan! Yang benar saja. Ini bukan Kyuhyun, Changmin! Apa kau buta?!"

"Lee Sungmin!" Ibunya menamparnya, berniat menyadarkannya. Tapi, percayalah, Sungmin merasa dirinya sangat sadar saat ini. Kebahagiaan memenuhi raganya saat ia tahu ia tidak harus menanggung rasa bersalah seumur hidup.

"Hentikan, sayang." Wanita itu terlihat menahan airmatanya saat melihat putra sulungnya mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan mengacau di acara berkabung keluarga Cho.

"Eomma yang hentikan! Aku tidak bohong! Kyuhyun di kamarku sejak kemarin malam! Aku tidak bohong saat aku menunjukkan Kyuhyun di kolong tempat tidurku!"

"Kyuhyun sudah meninggal, sayang."

Sungmin menangkup pipi ibunya yang dibasahi air mata. "Eomma, ini salah... Kyuhyun masih hidup. Percaya padaku, ini semua salah."

Dan lagi-lagi ibunya menepis ucapannya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Relakan Kyuhyun, Sungmin-ah. Eomma tahu kau menyayangi Kyuhyun, tapi yang kau lakukan saat ini tidak akan membuat Kyuhyun tenang di sana."

Tangannya perlahan meninggalkan pipi ibunya. Kecewa karena tidak ada seorang pun yang percaya pada ucapannya.

_Tenang disana_, Sungmin membatin sambil tersenyum miring.

"Aku pulang saja kalau begitu. Percuma aku disini." Ia menghentak kakinya marah dan keluar, tanpa ucapan maaf sedikitpun pada keluarga Kyuhyun karena sudah mengacaukan acara yang menurutnya omong kosong.

Jelas karena Sungmin tidak merasa salah dan harus minta maaf atas apapun, sesederhana itu. Satu-satunya yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah perasaan lega.

.

.

"Kyu?" Sungmin melepas jas hitamnya saat ia memasuki kamarnya, melemparnya ke meja belajar di kanan ruangan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyuhyun? Sayang? Kau dimana?"

Sungmin menyatukan alisnya saat ia memanggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Ia yakin Kyuhyun masih ada di kamarnya, paling tidak...seharusnya masih ada. Sebelum ia berangkat, semua pintu ia kunci. Pintu kamar, kamar mandi, bahkan jendelanya. Harusnya Kyuhyun tidak bisa kemana-mana kecuali satu hal. Semua yang terjadi hanyalah sebatas imajinasinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berhalusinasi. Tidak mungkin." Matanya menyisir kamarnya sekali lagi. Ia memeriksa kolong tempat tidur dan kasurnya sekali lagi. Penasaran apakah Kyuhyun ke kamar madi, ia juga mengeceknya. Tapi, nihil. Pintu kamar mandinya masih dalam keadaan terkunci, persis seperti saat ia meninggalkannya.

"Min?"

_Kyuhyun!_

Hampir putus lehernya saat ia memutar kepalanya dengan sangat cepat untuk menemukan sosok familiar yang sedang melongok ke arahnya dari atas lemari.

Rasanya ia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya saat tahu suara yang ia dengar itu lagi-lagi berasal dari boneka yang ia kemarin lihat, bukan Kyuhyun. Tapi entah kenapa ia juga lega. Karena itu artinya apa yang ia alami kemarin bukan mimpi atau sekadar firasat saat ia akan kehilangan seseorang.

Sungmin memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celana, tangan kirinya melambai ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Hai, sayang. Bisa turun sendiri atau aku harus membantumu?" tanyanya kasual saat ia tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun—atau mungkin...boneka telanjang dada yang mirip dan bisa mengeluarkan suara Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa loncat." Mulut boneka itu mengukir senyum yang mengingatkan Sungmin pada senyum tampan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di atas lemari?" Sungmin duduk bersila di kasurnya, berhadap-hadapan dengan boneka telanjang dada itu. Ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan singlet hitam dan boxer pink.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu cara keluar dari kamarmu. Yang kutahu kau mengunci pintu kamar dan jendelamu. Kalau aku sedang dalam keadaan normal, aku bisa saja keluar melalui jendela, tapi sayang aku tidak kuat menggeser jendelamu sekarang. Jadi, aku mencari tempat tinggi untuk melihat apa ada celah lain."

"Kenapa kau ingin keluar dari kamarku?"

"Kenapa kau bilang? Aku panik, Min! Saat aku di kolong, teriakanmu dengan ibumu sahut-sahutan seperti di telenovela. Meributkan apakah aku benar mati atau tidak. Gila saja kalau kau pikir aku tidak panik. Aku baru akan keluar dari kolong saat ibumu mengikuti perintahmu untuk memeriksa keberadaanku di kolong."

Sungmin mengerutkan hidungnya tidak mengerti, tapi Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan.

"Yang aku bingungkan adalah, kenapa saat itu aku malah kembali menjadi boneka. Kau tahu, karena selimut sialan yang aku lilitkan di tubuhku atas usulmu, aku jadi tidak bisa bergerak dan tetap disana. Aku berteriak memanggil namamu, tapi kau mengacuhkanku. Aku butuh kerja keras untuk akhirnya melepaskan kiri dan keluar dari kolongmu."

Sungmin mengambil bantal di belakangnya dan melemparnya ke arah Kyuhyun, membuat boneka itu terpelanting ke sisi lain kasur. "Apa-apaan kau? Menyalahkanku sekarang?"

"Bukan begitu, Min. Oke, mungkin kedengarannya seperti itu. Katakanlah aku tadi hanya berandai-andai. Seandainya kau tidak menyuruhku sembunyi di kolong dan langsung memberiku kaos dan bukannya selimut, mungkin sekarang tidak akan seperti ini keadaannya." Boneka itu berjalan ke arah Sungmin. Ia berharap ia tidak berada dalam keadaan ini agar dirinya bisa meraih tangan Sungmin seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena ini sangat membingungkan." Kyuhyun memperhatikan kekasihnya yang menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap kosong pada sprei tempat tidurnya.

"Kau selingkuh, lalu kau jadi boneka, tapi berubah lagi menjadi manusia tadi pagi, tak lama kemudian Eomma bilang kau meninggal, lalu kau jadi boneka lagi. Aku ke rumahmu, melihat fotomu, melihat peti mati itu, dan mengambil bunga krisan dari ibumu," Sungmin mengambil jeda. Kyuhyun melihat kekasihnya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, matanya diselimuti warna gelap saat menceritakan semuanya. Meski tahu ia tidak bisa menggenggam tangan Sungmin, paling tidak Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, menyentuhkan tangan bonekanya pada paha Sungmin.

"Aku mendekat ke peti mati dan saat itulah melihat jasad orang lain disana."

"Orang lain?"

"Aku memberitahukan semua orang termasuk keluarga kita kalau itu bukan kau, tapi tidak ada yang percaya padaku. Bahkan Changmin juga!"

Kyuhyun _fifty-fifty_ dengan cerita Sungmin. Ia tidak percaya kalau orangtuanya sendiri bisa salah mengenali orang lain sebagai dirinya. Tapi ia juga tidak percaya kalau dirinya sudah mati. Ia tidak merasakan sakit luar biasa saat Tuhan mencabut nyawanya.

Ada satu kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa ia simpulkan sekarang: Ia sudah mati, arwahnya merasuki boneka, ia menggentayangi Sungmin, lalu Sungminnya jadi frustasi dan gila. Itulah alasan logis kenapa orang lain bisa melihat jasad di peti mati sebagai dirinya, tidak seperti Sungmin yang menolak keras fakta bahwa ia sudah mati karena, sederhana, Sungmin belum rela kehilangan kekasihnya.

Kesimpulan yang itu... untuk beberapa alasan, tidak akan ia katakan pada Sungmin sekarang.

"Min." Kyuhyun menengadah, memanggil kekasihnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak mati. Kau lihat sendiri tadi pagi aku tidur bersamamu."

Pernyataan itu membuat Sungmin diam dan mengangguk. Itu benar.

Sampai titik ini Sungmin memang masih belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia yakini sebagai kenyataan dan mimpi.

Ia belum yakin, tapi ia merasa tenang. Senyum lega itu perlahan muncul di wajahnya. Rasanya sama seperti saat ia dibully dan ada Kyuhyun di sampingnya, menemaninya, dan membuktikan kalau ia tidak sendirian.

Saat menikmati semuanya, tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa bohlam lampu seperti muncul di kepalanya. Dengan semangat ia mengangkat Kyuhyun ke pangkuannya dan menatapnya lama.

"Kyuhyun...bagaimana kalau...ini misalkan saja ya. Bagaimana kalau misalnya..."

"Misalnya?"

"...kau benar-benar dikutuk?"

Melihat ada semangat yang terpancar di mata Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyatukan alisnya, itupun seandainya alis boneka bisa menyatu. "Kenapa kau kelihatannya senang sekali kalau aku dikutuk?"

"Ini kan misalnya."

"Siapa di dunia ini yang berani mengutukku?"

_Aku!_

Sungmin rasanya ingin meneriakkan kalau ia mengutuk Kyuhyun karena ia selingkuh. Tapi, ia tidak yakin harus mengatakannya saat ini.

"Baiklah ini juga hanya sekadar jawaban misalkan. Kau pernah dengar cerita tentang pangeran yang disihir menjadi kodok, tapi kemudian berubah menjadi pangeran lagi saat ada Puteri cantik yang menciumnya?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memotong pikiran Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk. Oh ia suka dongeng.

"Mau coba mengikuti jalan ceritanya? Siapa tahu nasibku seperti pangeran kodok yang itu."

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, 'kan? Toh kalau gagal, tidak akan ada yang dirugikan.

Ia mengangkat tubuh boneka itu, membawanya mendekat ke wajahnya dan menciumnya dengan menutup matanya.

Dalam hati Sungmin berharap cara ini berhasil. Ia mau ada titik terang atas apa yang menimpanya saat ini.

Dan...

Nihil.

"Mungkin bukan, ya."

Mungkin itu hanya salah satu modus Kyuhyun untuk mendapat ciuman.

Setelahnya, kedua pemuda itu tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Perlahan Sungmin menurunkan Kyuhyun dan membiarkannya duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun, karena kau tiba-tiba membawa cerita dongeng, bagaimana kalau Princess Odette? Putri yang disihir menjadi angsa, tapi berubah kembali menjadi Putri saat tengah malam hingga menjelang pagi."

"Memang ada cerita semacam itu? Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tahu cerita-cerita Princess?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya gerah. "Maaf ya membuatmu malu karena pacarmu ini tahu cerita-cerita Princess."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, lalu bagaimana angsa itu melepaskan kutukannya?"

Sungmin mengingat-ingat. "Dia butuh cinta sejati nan abadi dari seorang pangeran."

_Cinta...apa katanya?_

"Aku lebih suka kalau aku dikutuk jadi kodok dan hanya butuh ciuman."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu, susah membuktikan kalau cinta itu sejati nan abadi seperti yang kau bilang. Kita masih terlalu muda untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang namanya cinta."

Tawa sinis dari Sungmin. "Tentu saja, mengingat ada yang selingkuh disini."

"Aku tidak selingkuh."

"Jangan mulai, Kyuhyun."

"Aku memang tidak. Kau membuatku sedih kalau terus-terusan menuduhku selingkuh, Pumpkin." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada sedih yang terdengar sangat dibuat-buat di telinga Sungmin.

"Diam kau. Kita harus tunggu sampai tengah malam dan lihat apakah kau berubah jadi manusia lagi. Kalau benar kita akan mengikuti cerita Princess Odette. Deal?"

Kyuhyun diam nyaris semenit. Ada beberapa hal yang menggangunya, tapi ada satu yang paling mengacaukan otaknya.

"Tunggu. Kalau benar, berarti aku jadi Princess?" Boneka itu menggerakkan tangannya gusar, tidak terima. Sungmin bisa membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun yang membuat ekspresi jijik sekarang. Tiba-tiba ia merindukan sosok Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Itu bukan poinnya, Kyuhyun sayang," balas Sungmin sarkatis.

"Poinnya adalah kau tidak jadi putus denganku. Benar kan?"

Oh, benar juga. Perselingkuhan Kyuhyun dan status hubungan mereka belum dibahas sejak tadi.

Tapi, mungkin itu bisa menunggu. Kalau ia sudah bisa mengembalikan keadaan Kyuhyun, ia akan membalas kelakukannya nanti.

"Pertanyaan ditangguhkan sampai kita memecahkan misteri ini."

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari peencerahan dari semua ini. Oh, tidak, tidak, bukan itu, yang terpenting adalah menutup rapat-rapat kenyataan kalau penyebab Kyuhyun berubah wujud adalah dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mau dikatai dukun atau apalah karena ia bisa mengubah wujud seseorang hanya dengan membaca mantra dari sebuah buku.

Sungmin tidak mau ada noda di namanya.

Ia ingin selamanya putih-bersih seperti yang orang lain pikirkan.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Pertama-tama, saya mau ngasih tau kalo saya ga tau gimana prosesi pemakaman di Korea, tapi yang jelas lebih dari sehari, jadi tolong maklumi ketidakrelevan-an yang ada disini. Toh dari dasarnya ff ini absurd  
**

**Kedua-dua, dulu pernah ada yang bilang penggunaan kata homo kasar, jadi saya minta maaf kalo mengganggu. Pengunaan kata homo disini untuk ngasih kesan santai.**

**Ketiga-tiga, ...saya udah rada ga ada hasrat ngerjain ff ini, jadi ga janji apdet kapan, bisa jadi discontinued terus saya apus :( tergantung mood sama respon.**

**Keempat-empat, menerima dengan senang hati semua kritik dan maaf ga bales review, saya baca semua kok dan semuanya bikin saya ngerasa bersalah T.T**

**Kelima-lima, chapter ini dipublish tanpa pengeditan sejak dibuat bulan desember taun lalu. Maaf lagi diumpetin selama 7 bulan**

**Terakhir...HAPPY JOYDAY SEMUANYAAAAAA HAHAHAHA POKOKNYA SEMUA JOYER HARUS HAPPY. HARUS. HARUS BANGET. KITA UDAH NGEJALANIN NYARIS SATU TAUN SEDIH SEDIHAN BAPER-BAPERAN GALAU-GALAUAN DAN KITA PANTES BUAT HAPPY. YANG MASIH PROSES PENYEMBUHAN SEMOGA CEPET SEMBUH. POKOKNYA SEMUANYA HARUS HAPPY. KARENA PERTAMA INI JOYDAY DAN KEDUA INI JOYDAY #dicapslockdengansengaja  
**

**Saya masih di kapal ini kalo kalian nyari (ya kalo misal ada yang nyari) hahahaha diajak ngobrol aja kalo misal ketemu dimana kek gitu. Btw kalo ada yang mau nanya nanya kontak saya atau semacamnya, pm aja jangan takut, saya ga gigit. Sumpah.**


End file.
